


We All Have Our Weaknesses

by RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Gorleska - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon is a stand up guy. He's honest and moral, and passionate about the city of Gotham, and keeping its residents safe. However, for some crazy reason, he has a strange attraction to the teenaged, ginger haired, maniac, Jerome Valeska. He can't explain it, and it eats him up inside. Will he allow himself this one indulgence, or will he take the moral high ground as usual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write this fic, because as far as I can tell, another one like it doesn't exist. I haven't found a single one pairing Jim and Jerome. I would love to be the first one to do it. I guess I get to name them then. I shall call them Gorleska. This one is going to be dirty and meaningless. No fluff here. I mean come on, do you expect it to be with this pairing? Does Jerome seem like the cuddling type? I just don't think it would work. My choices are to make it dirty and wrong or not write it at all. I have to write it, because it needs to exist. So take it or leave it. Hope you enjoy.

Jim lie awake in his big empty bed, listening to the pitter patter of the rain hitting his bedroom window, unable to sleep from the guilt of his own lustful thoughts. He hated himself for thinking it… for thinking of that teenaged psycho, like that. How could he? It was just so wrong, on so many levels, but try as he might, Jim Gordon could not get that ginger haired kid, Jerome Valeska out of his head.

See a few nights ago, Jim and Jerome sort of shared a moment. Jim was at a Charity Gala hosted by Lee, and Jerome and Barbara snuck in by disguising themselves as the entertainment; a magician and his assistant. 

Jim with the help of a few other police officers were able to get all the guests out safely, but Jim being the hero that he is, had to return into the building to try and apprehend Jerome himself. It didn't exactly go as planned…. Jim got clocked in the back of the head, courtesy of Jerome, and the side of his gun.

When Jim came to, he was tied to a seat in the back of a van in an undisclosed location with Jerome knelt down in front of him wearing that maniacal grin of his.

"Jimmy… wakey, wakey" Jerome said, opening his arms in a ta da motion; gun still in hand.

"What do you want, Jerome?" 

Jerome frowned like he was hurt Jim would ask that. "Jimmy.. What makes you think I have an ulterior motive? Can't a guy just want to have a chat with his buddy?"

Jim smirked. "Well… I'm alive, so I can only assume it's for a reason."

"Well, ya got me there, Jimbo. I kept you alive for a reason. Do you know what that reason is, Jimmy?" 

Jim shrugged and tilted his head to the side. "You want ransome? You want to use me as some kind of bargaining chip? Hell if I know."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jimmy…. That's not why." Jerome moved in closer and licked his lips. "You haven't noticed, I'm sweet on you, Jimmy?" Jerome traced the outline of Jim's jaw with the end of his gun.

Jim laughed and shook his head. "Oh are you now? That's cute, Jerome and I'm very flattered but, I just don't see how it could work considering…. Oh, I don't know… that you're an eighteen year old head case?"

"Awwe, that's not nice, Jimmy." Jerome shook his head and pouted his bottom lip, grasping at his heart. "I may be young, but I'm not so bad. I'm just misunderstood. I think you'd find that I can be a lot of fun." Jerome said, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"You're cute, I'll give you that, kid… but I know too much… I've seen too much."

"Oh, Jimmy…. Moral, heroic Jimmy. Always gotta be good and do the right thing. Doesn't it ever get boring? Don't you think for once in your life you should just say fuck it, and be bad for a change.? I mean, you have to admit, there's always been a sexual tension between us."

Jim, didn't reply. He just sat there squinting and studying the younger man.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

Jim still remained silent. He didn't know what to say. After all, Jerome was right. Those two had a Sharon Stone/Michael Douglas in Basic Instinct thing going on from the get go. He couldn't bring himself to deny his attraction out loud.

"Well, Jimmy…. I'm gonna let you go, because well… I'm a nice guy and all. But before I go…"

Jerome leaned in, grasping the back of Jim's neck, and lightly brushed his lips over Jim's, barely grazing them; acting like he had all the time in the world. Then he locked Jim's lower lip in between his two lips and lightly swept his tongue over the older man's lower lip. He slowly slid his tongue into Jim's mouth, playfully poking Jim's tongue lightly, then retreated back, inviting Jim to make the next move. 

Jim let out a soft moan as their tongues made contact for the first time. Jim knew he should turn his head away, or put up some sort of struggle, but he just couldn't. He felt a rush of helplessness as Jerome's warm tongue filled his mouth. Jerome's lips were soft, and he tasted like the bubblegum he must have been chewing moments earlier, and as much as Jim hated to admit it to himself… he wanted it, and it felt good.

Jerome slowly pulled back and a string of saliva connected their lips as they parted. Jim pressed his lips together, still tasting Jerome's sweetness on them, and stared coldly at the much younger man. Angry at him for giving him these thoughts.

Jerome smiled wide, delighted that Jim enjoyed their kiss. "That's what I thought, Jimbo. I'll see you again, real soon. Ta ta for now" and he let out that sardonic laugh he was known for, jumped out of the back of the van, and ran, laughing maniacally, shooting his gun in the air.

Now two days later, Jim still can't stop thinking about it. He lie awake, alone with his own evil thoughts… drowning in a sea of guilt. Wondering when and where the two forbidden lovers would meet again. It wasn't a question of if, it was a question of when, and Jim couldn't help but look forward to it, and dread it at the same time. How could he…


	2. The Kid's Got A Way About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Jim and Jerome meet once again. Jim tries to show restraint, but the charming, ginger haired boy, just has a way about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys. I'm finally done with the second half. Here comes the good stuff. Hope you enjoy.

A week had gone by since Jim and Jerome's last encounter, and Jim knew that he should be relieved and glad to be rid of that little twerp, but that's not exactly how Jim did feel. As he entered his apartment after a long day at work, he couldn't help but wonder where Jerome was. Not only had he not heard from him, but he hadn't heard about him either. Jim found it highly suspicious that The Maniax had been so quiet lately. No havoc reeking of any kind.

Were they busy scheming an elaborate stunt or mass murder? Were they hiding with their tales between their legs after their last attempt was such a failure? Were they even still alive? 

Jim tosses his jacket onto his desk, plopped his keys down next to it, and walked over to the bar to pour himself a scotch. As he was untwisting the lid, Jim was taken aback, by an all too familiar voice from behind him.

 

"Hi, Gorgeous."

Jim let out a sigh, and slowly turned around to see a dark figure, reclining in his chair. The figure sat straight up and leaned in closer; his face catching just enough light to where Jim could see it was in fact, Jerome. Not that he didn't already know that.

"Miss me?" Jerome asked, holding the side of his gun against his face, grinning maniacally.

Jim smirked, turned back around, and continued to pour his drink. "What are you doing here kid?"

"I just missed you is all" Jerome said with a shrug.

Jim put the scotch bottle down, and turned around to face the ginger haired teen. He raised his glass up to his lips and took a quick swig. "Where have you been?"

"Awwe…… you missed me, Jimmy." Jerome grinned with delight that for once in his life, he was missed.

Jim didn't comment on Jerome's remark. He just looked down at his drink, twirling it and watching it drain.

"I wanted to call, Jimmy. I really did….but I was so aggressive last time we met, that I decided it might be best for me to play a little hard to get. Lay low for a bit, and let you miss me. And you did, Jimmy. You did."

"Miss is a strong word, Jerome. I noticed you were gone though, yes."

"Sure, Jimmy. We'll go with that."

"Would you like a drink, kid?"

"Jimmy, I thought you'd never ask. Yes, yes I would. Thank you."

Jim turned back around and poured a drink for Jerome. He walked over to the end table and turned the lamp on. "That's better. Here ya go" Jim said, as he handed the boy his scotch. Jerome took the glass out of his hand, raised it up along with his eyebrow, and took a swig. He winced and pursed his lips, inhaling, feeling the burn of the scotch.

"Wooo….that's good stuff" Jerome said.

Jim sat down on the coffee table across from Jerome and leaned in with his elbows on his knees. The two remained silent, exchanging looks in between sips of their scotch.

"Why me, Jerome? I just… I just don't understand" Jim said, looking down at his drink.

Jerome shrugged and let out a long sigh. "I don't know, Jimmy. Maybe it's just your good boy charm. Maybe I despise women, because my mommy was a bitch and a whore. Maybe I have daddy issues, and I'm just looking for a father figure to fill the deep, empty void that the feeling of knowing I was never loved by anyone, left me with." Jerome kept his head down, looking at his drink. Feeling too vulnerable to make eye contact with the older detective.

Jim squinted as he studied the troubled boy. He couldn't believe what he was actually seeing. Real emotion from a self proclaimed psychopath. It was a side of the boy, he'd never seen before. A side of Jerome, Jim didn't believe existed. Jerome still couldn't look Jim in the eye. The boy, took a swig of his drink and ran his tongue over his teeth before finally looking back up at the older man across from him.

"Now it's my turn. Why did you kiss me back, Jimmy?"

Jim cleared his throat and rubbed the side of his nose with his thumb. He looked down at his drink, trying to think of what to say. He didn't really have an answer for that. He himself didn't even know.

"I'm glad you let me kiss you, Jimmy. I mean, that would've been a really bad memory of my first kiss if you had turned away or stiffened up."

Jim looked up at the younger man, eyebrows raised in disbelief of what he just heard.

"Are you saying you'd never kissed anyone before that night?"

Jerome bit his bottom lip nervously and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, but I find that a little hard to believe."

"Awwe, was that a compliment, Jimmy? Your way of saying I'm too cute to be a virgin. That's sweet Jimmy, really. I'm touched." Jerome said, placing his left hand over his heart.

"What there were no cute girls around when you were growing up Jerome?"

"There were a few, but they didn't like me. They thought I was creepy and weird. They used to call me Junior, because they said I looked like that kid from Problem Child."

Jim snorted and then immediately felt bad, when he saw the offended look on Jerome's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because I haven't seen that movie since I was a kid and it brought back some memories. That's all."

"Good save, Jimbo. Ya see, red haired women have it easy. They're adored by the opposite sex, but red haired boys….. Mmmmm, not so much."

"There weren't any cute boys either, Jerome?"

Jerome chuckled and took a quick swig of his drink. "In all honesty Jimmy, I didn't even know I liked boys till I met you." Jerome said, grinning wide at the older man.

"Really?" Jim said, raising a suspicious brow.

"It's true, Jimmy. The first time I laid eyes on you, you made my heart go pitter patter. You made me question my entire life. It was quite confusing, Jimmy."

Jim gulped and sat there quietly, fidgeting with his drink. He tried to keep it cool and stay in control. Jerome had a way of making him feel helpless and not in control of his own actions.

Jerome sat his drink down on the end table, next to him. He got up from his chair and knelt down in front of the older man. Jim placed his hand on the side of the boy's face, and sat still as the boy leaned in, and pressed his soft, full lips against the older detective's, giving him a soft peck, then withdrawing, and going back in for another and pulling away once more. The two men's noses touching as they paused for a moment. 

Jerome went in for another, this time opening his mouth, and pushing his tongue through Jim's parting lips. Jim breathed out hard through his nose as the younger man's warm tongue penetrated his wanting mouth. Jim's tongue reciprocated and circled around with Jerome's, making him weak in the knees with want.

Suddenly, Jim broke away and pushed the younger man back a bit, shooting him an angry, cold glare. He grabbed Jerome by the collar aggressively and stared into his eyes. Jerome stayed still and quiet, staring back at the older man.

"I hate you. I hate you for making me want you. I should find you repulsive, for all the terrible things you've done. I should beat the living shit out of you, and toss your ass out my window, watching you splatter all over the pavement."

"Ooh, Jimmy… nice pillow talk. You're feisty. I like it. Keep going."

"Shut up. Get your ass up, now." Jim said, as he tightened his grasp around the collar of Jerome's shirt, pulling him to his feet. He pushed the boy, leading him down the hall into the bedroom. When they got into the room, Jim kicked the door shut behind them, and yanked Jerome's black, jacket off and tossed it to the floor.

"You want it, kid? Huh? Well, you're gonna get it."

Jim grabbed the younger man by the waist, turned him around, pushing him into the desk, and slamming his head down into it.

Jerome let out his notorious laugh as the left side of his face was pressed up against the wooden surface of the desk. Jim reached around and unbuttoned Jerome's tight pants, and slid the fly down, then yanked down the boys pants, revealing Jerome's purple boxers.

Jerome lie still, panting in anticipation.  
Jim yanked down Jerome's boxers and the sight of the beautiful, tempting, round, pale flesh set before him, brought his cock fully erect. He reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a squeeze bottle of hand cream. He sat it down next to Jerome while he unbuckled his belt, and dropped his pants and boxers. Jim grabbed the lotion, squeezing it into his hand and rubbed it up and down along his eight and a half inch erection.

With his cock in hand, Jim directed it up against Jerome's tight opening that led to his innermost depths, and slowly slid in all the way down, deep into Jerome's bowels. Jerome gasped and dug his nails into the edge of the desk.

Jim groaned at the delightful feeling of Jerome's warm, velvety walls of flesh, sliding down the sides of his cock. The emotional feeling was almost as great. Jim felt powerful having conquered the leader of the Maniax's ass. To have invaded his holiest of holy's. Making Gotham's most feared villain completely vulnerable. Jerome moaned as the older man ground his groin against his bare, impaled ass with full force. 

Jim withdrew almost all the way back out of the tight ring of muscle, leaving just the very tip, still inside the boy. He dug his finger tips into Jerome's hips and slammed back into the soft tube of flesh. Jerome hissed and wiggled around underneath the older man, and Jim smacked his ass, bringing him back into still submission. Jerome panted and licked his lips, making it obvious that he was thoroughly enjoying being on the receiving end of Jim's big cock.

Jim plunged in and out of the younger man, filling his tight opening, again and again. The sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing as he slammed it in and slid it out of the beautiful younger man, turned him on so much, it made his balls ache, and Jim never felt more like a man as he made a man of Jerome.

Jim kept on riding the younger man's ass, fast and hard, unrelenting as the kid shuddered and heaved underneath him. Jim continued to grind his groin hard against Jerome's impaled ass. Jim panted as the warm, soft canal drug against his withdrawing cock. He plunged it back in deep, working his cock inside Jerome's anal opening. Jerome's body trembled as the older man's cock, stabbed and jabbed his asshole over and over.

The sound of Jerome's moans, along with the thudding noise the desk made as it slammed against the wall, and of course the delightful slapping noise of Jim's groin colliding with Jerome's ass, was music to his ears. Jerome was taking the older man's rough assault like a champ, and enjoyed every second of it. 

Jim slowed down a bit as he felt that all too familiar tingle, start in his balls, and rise up into his groin and lower stomach, and splatter the inner walls of the younger man's ass. Jerome's own orgasm splattered out onto the floor, some of it grazing the side of his thigh and sliding down into the pants still around his ankles.

Jim's shrinking cock retreated and slid out of the ginger haired boy with ease. He pulled up his boxers and stepped out of his pants before he plopped himself down on his bed, and put his head in his hands.

Jerome mustered the strength to stand up and pull his boxers back up, but discarded his pants. He walked over and sat down next to the older man that had mercilessly taken his virginity. 

"Well, Jimmy… they said the first time is always a bitch, but I'll tell ya, that was quite delightful." Jerome belted out that crazy laugh of his.

Jim didn't speak. He remained silent, running his hands down the front of his face, like he was stressing out.

"Oh come on, Jimbo. Don't beat yourself up. So you fucked a homicidal maniac….so what?. You could do worse. We all have our weaknesses."

Jim still stayed silent, and Jerome stood up and grabbed his jacket and pants.

"I guess I better get going then" Jerome said as he turned to walk away. 

Jim reached up and grabbed the boy by the arm, pulling him back down onto the bed. "It's late… let's just get some sleep, huh."

Jerome smiled and crawled under the covers lying down beside the handsome detective and the kid was out in only a matter of minutes, but Jim had a little trouble drifting off. He lie awake trying to soak in the events that had just transpired. He didn't know why he had asked Jerome to stay. Maybe he felt this duty to be a gentlemen to the young man he just deflowered. Maybe he just enjoyed the kid's company.  
.

Earlier Jim had felt like he must be an awful person for being able to look past the deplorable things Jerome has done, to satisfy his own sexual desires; but now, as he lie there watching the kid sleep, he realized that maybe it wasn't that he was an awful person, but because he was a good one. Too good…so good, that he could find good in the most horrible of people, including the monster lying right next to him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing these two was great fun. I really hope Gorleska becomes a thing. I'd really like to read other people's fics about them. I may also continue this story if it does really well. We shall see. If you think I should, please let me know. Thanks for reading. Hopefully see ya soon, ficcers. P.s. if you like this pairing, follow my Gorleska Tumblr blog and send me prompts. gorleska.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> If this chapter was written poorly, I do apologize. Honestly I didn't actually expect people to read this. I've gotten a lot more reads than I ever expected. I was in a hurry to get this up, so I could be the first to pair them. I assure you, the next chapter will be much more thought out. I may even rewrite this chapter when all is said and done. Please stay tuned for the next and final chapter.The next one holds the good stuff. Thanks for reading. Cheers.


End file.
